


I'll fly to the moon again

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, I dont have time for that, Philza has wings and that's just a fact, Supportive brother Techno, Supportive dad Philza, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot, absolutly no proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Basically, Wilbur comes out to Techno and Phil cause I have no life.ooc?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 407





	I'll fly to the moon again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a request from edgarallanpoestan (I hope I spelled that right) for basically anything with Trans Wilbur so here we are. This is basically me just brainfarting on my keyboard cause I have no life. 
> 
> Title from Dying in a hot tub by Palaye Royale for absolutely no reason it has to correlation to the story I'm so sorry.
> 
> -not proofread cause I'm lazy-

Today was the day. Wilbur had psyching himself up all week for this moment. He was going to come out to his father, Phil. Wilbur stood up from his bed and walked to his mirror, a big smile gracing his face. The smile faded slightly as his gaze glanced at his chest before turning back to himself in the eyes. “Today’s the day” He said out loud, giggling slightly at the ridiculousness of it. He turned to his door, his heart sinking a little bit as some doubts returned. He stepped out into the hallway, heart continuing to sink as more and more poisonous thoughts invaded his mind. What if his father didn’t accept him? What if he ended up getting kicked out? What if he lost everyone and everything he cared about just because he wanted to be a boy? 

Distracted by his racing thoughts, Wilbur hadn’t noticed he was just standing in the hallway until Techno called out “Hey Willow, you good?” Wilbur flinched at the use of his deadname, having to remind himself that Techno didn’t know so it wasn’t his fault. Wilbur shakily turned to him. “Um- yeah, yeah I’m good” Techno nodded back, not seeming very convinced but accepting the answer anyways, before turning to leave. “Wait!” Wilbur called before he himself knew what he was doing. Techno turned and looked at him, waiting for Wilbur to continue. Wilbur’s heart was racing, telling Techno would be good practice before telling Phil and despite knowing Techno would literally not care, his hands continued to tremble. Wilbur turned away, not wanting to catch Techno’s reaction. “I- I’m not Willow” Wilbur said, sparing a quick glance at Techno, enough to see his confused expression, before continuing, “My name’s Wilbur and I use he/him pronouns.” Silence. Tears sprung to Wilbur’s eyes, wondering why he even thought this was a good idea. “Cool” Wilbur’s gaze shot to Techno, shocked. All of this worrying and all he got was a “cool.” “Really? That’s it?” Wilbur literally could not believe it. “I mean, yeah? What else am I supposed to say? Does anyone else know yet?” Techno shrugged. “I was actually on my way to tell Phil right now…” Wilbur replied. “Don’t worry too much, he will literally not care, he’ll probably feel bad about using the wrong name and pronouns more than anything. Even if things do go wrong, I’ll always have your back. Good luck, Wilbur.” And with that, Techno left, leaving Wilbur with tears collecting in his eyes yet again, but this time from happiness.

Now, with regained confidence and a smile back on his face, Wilbur made his way down the stairs to where Phil was sitting in the living room. “Hey, dad, I need to tell you something” Wilbur announced, plopping down on the couch in front of Phil. “Sure Willow, what’s up?” Phil said as he put down the book he was reading, not noticing the way Wilbur cringed at the use of his deadname. Suddenly nervous again, Wilbur started fiddling with his fingers, the welcoming warmth of the living room seems to turn frigid. “Actually, my name isn’t Willow, it’s Wilbur and I use he/him pronouns,” Wilbur confessed quickly before looking down at his hands. There was silence, similar to what happened with Techno. Wilbur hadn’t noticed his own breathing quickening until he forced himself to take a deep breath, reminding himself it’ll be fine. Phil had yet to react, leaving Wilbur to bask in his own anxieties even longer. 

Phil then got up from the couch, filling Wilbur’s heart with fear at the thought of what would happen. He hadn’t expected to be dragged off of the couch and embraced in a tight hug, Phil’s wings wrapping around him. Wilbur stood, shocked for a moment, before hugging back, letting out a breathy laugh at tears ran down his face for the 3rd time in less than an hour. “I love you so much, Wilbur. I’m glad you told me, I know it must’ve been hard but know that I will always support you no matter what. You’re my son and I will always, always support you” Phil emphasized his words by tightening the hug for a moment. Tears streamed down Wilbur’s face even faster, murmuring a small “Thanks, dad” before burning his face further into his father's shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away. “Oh shit, I’ve been dead naming you this entire time” Phil groaned, feeling horrible. Wilbur giggled, “It’s fine, you didn’t know.” The reassurance didn’t stop Phil from feeling bad anyway. Phil seemed to think for a moment before asking, “I’m not the most knowledgeable in this subject but do you want anything to make you feel more comfortable with yourself? A binder maybe?” Wilbur beams at the thought of having one. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Wilbur was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a disguise for me to secretly say how much I want a binder?  
> yes  
> I'm planning on writing a bigger fic (a vent fic) basically about how my 2020 went but through the eyes of the members of SBI. I have no idea if anyone is interested in reading that but it's going to happen hopefully this week between be drawing and playing Minecraft XD.
> 
> Again, comments are appreciated, I read every one but I may not respond due to anxiety :)
> 
> Take care of yourselves! Stay safe, stay hydrated, and bind safely!


End file.
